Caribbean Blues
by POTC4Ever
Summary: Jack, Will and Elizabeth are transported to 2006! Can they blend in or have a million fans chasing after them? Please read and review! I suck at summaries!
1. Storm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from POTC or anything else that you would know from here. I only own Jain and LIndsay because 1.Jain is me and 2.Lindsay is my best friend. I wish I did onw Jack Sparrow god then we would sail into that horizon! Enjoy!**

**POTC4Ever**

Lindsay and Jain sat on a burgundy couch in Jain's living room.

"I don't care what you think about this movie were watching it!" Jain yelled pointing at the Pirates of the Caribbean DvD.

"I want to watch High School Musical, with the hot Lucas Grabeel! Lindsay whined

"We can watch it after!"

"Fine. Deal!"

Jain was 17 years old and had shoulder length dark brown hair. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and she was wearing tan Bermuda shorts and a turquoise Abercrombie shirt. Lindsay on the other hand was 7 months older, still 17 and had light brown hair with blonde running in and out that went 5 inches past her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing denim Bermuda shorts and a red Hollister shirt.

Jain put POTC into the DvD player. She watched as the main menu appeared. She selected "Play" There was a loud thunderstorm going on outside and the lights flickered.

"Spooky" Jain said playfully

"STOP! You know I hate thunderstorms!"

Suddenly the power went out and a loud crack of thunder spread across the town.

"Get behind the couch!" Jain screamed

The two quickly ran behind the couch when Jain and Lindsay saw the brightest light they had ever seen. Three figures were casted and the light stopped. For about 10 minutes everyone stood quiet. Jain peered through and opening and saw. It was Jack, Elizabeth and Will.

"Lindsay!" she whispered" It's them ! It's Jack, Will and Elizabeth!"

"HOLY SHIT!" she screamed

"Who's behind there?" Jack wondered pulling out his pistol and clicking it

"WAIT DON'T SHOOT!" Jain screamed as she jumped up and Lindsay followed her.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said

"Um….How do I explain this. I'm Jain and this is Lindsay you're in the future year of 2006!''

"Oh well that explains that!" Will exclaimed

**Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! Review please! OK I admit I suck at them!**


	2. Picture On The Wall

"Mate, uhh don't you realize we're in 2006?" 

"I was being sarcastic Jack!"

"No fighting! We need to explain!"

The next 10 minutes was spent talking about have POTC wasn't real. When Jain was finished everyone looked at her in awe.

"LINDSAY HOW COULD YOU BE READING A MAGAZINE!''

"Sorry, but Lucas was in it!"

"Who's Lucas?" Elizabeth asked

"A hottie!" Lindsay exclaimed

Jain handed the magazine over to the three. They peered into it and saw Lucas.

"Looks like a eunuch."

"It's Lindsay's man-candy."

"And personally, Jain would chose Johnny Depp any day."

"Johnny Depp?" the all asked

"Follow me."

Jain led them to her room which was covered in Johnny Depp and POTC. Jack stood in awe when he saw the big poster of him, huge on her wall.

"Tha that's me… me." he stuttered

"It is."

Will was peering around Jain's room when he came across a picture…….

o0o0o0oo0o0o

What will happen?

Review!


	3. Freak Out!

Yay I have updated! Enjoy!

* * *

"NO that can't be!" Will screamed

The picture, yes it was!, was a picture of Jack and Elizabeth kissing towards the ending of Dead Man's Chest. It was sort of a screen shot, so Will saw form they were getting close to that long, passionate kiss.

**Jain and Lindsay's Note! Will kinda has this sick-to-his-stomach-wtf-is-elizabeth-doing-with-jack-nowi'm-gonna-cry-look on his face!**

Elizabeth had this very worried look on her face like she was about to drop dead. Jack was kinda is let-me-dance-I'm-kissing-elizabeth- look on his face. Jain and Lindsay were just about to run because this matter was about to get worse.

"Elizabeth. How could you?" Will asked tearing up

How was Elizabeth supposed to know, it was going to happen soon but it didn't happen (In this story modern time is going faster than POTC time, there're already working on POTC3 in this story! OK back to the story!!)

"WILL! How was I supposed to know??!?!? It has happened yet?? Don't you realize that?!"

"I wonder what hat I shall wear that day, the dirty one or the dirtier one?" Jack asked hoping to get a realistic answer

"The dirty one makes you look rather sexy," Jain said flirting her but off (WHOOT!)

Jack looked at her and smiled, Note: Jain is dying right now! "Then I shall wear the dirty one. Thank you for your help love."

"Elizabeth, it's time for us to go our separate ways. Who knows what could happen?"

"Will…I..I"

"Goodbye Elizabeth."

With a peck to Elizabeth's cheek Will went downstairs in the basement (Home entertainment system down there, shit!!)

"What's wrong with him, I never knew this was going to happen!" Elizabeth said tearing up.

Lindsay finally spoke up from all this drama," I can go talk to him if you want."

"Would you? Thank you so much Lindsay!" Elizabeth nodded as Lindsay left

"Ok so I guess we should just hang out? Are you guys in?"

"Sure," they said, in unison.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Jain peered down the steps. It was Kurt, the boy who lives across the street. OMG THE HOTEST AND NICEST GUY IN THE WORLD!!!!

"Kurt!!!"


End file.
